impfandomcom-20200213-history
Meglif
"''WAITER!" -'' Meglif Meglif is a female member of the IMP and is one of the strongest. She's skilled at martial arts and has a wicked temper. She's romantically linked to Henrik and has a dislike for her "brother in law" Zody. She's related to Mayleen (her sister) aunt to Brany. She's stubborn, feisty, bit of a tomboy and highly impatient. Her fur is gingery red with orange round the face area and inside her ears and the tip of her tail. Personality Meglif is fit, strong, tough, smart and a no nonsense type of girl. Her relationship with Henrik isn't as strong and romantic as it seemingly was in the earlier episodes. This results in her usually yelling at Henrik to get his act together and do something about any situation that hasn't been solved. She is somewhat the strongest member of IMP, often seen training and working out in her spare time. Meglif is usually angry, but this is due to the fact that she is living in a mansion "full of morons". She is a skilled martial artist and a bit of a tomboy while also enjoys playing piano and even teaching Brany notes and keys. Meglif somewhat feels isolated when nobody takes her side and just wants to feel appreciated, while she'll do anything to protect her team, she hates idiots with passion. Meglif is also very stubborn, impatient and can't handle her drinks very well as shown in the 35tth episode. She loves her niece loads and deeply cares about her sister. She has been seen playing with Brany and his friend Kaze and even enjoys going on adventures with them. Despite her somewhat unsettling relationship with Henrik, she loves him so since he can "turn into anything". Meglif once dated H Hog and almost even married him. Despite this, she claims him to be an idiot, although hesitating and throwing hints that she may have feelings for him. Appearance Meglif's outfits have changed dramatically throughout many episodes, she's been seen footless in the first Christmas Special, but most of the time seen wearing either a yellow or green shirt. Her most notable feature is the headband on her head holding back her fringe, as both she and Mayleen used to look so alike until a few changes later. Voice Actors * Male voice actors (Usually Roger) (Increased pitch) * Unknown (Episode 20) * Lindsey (Between Unknown and Steph) * Sassi16/KawaiiSteffu (2007-Present) Trivia Meglif's current voice artist once wrote a fan written episode in late 2005, as of lately, she cringes and can no longer view it. Meglif's first boyfriend was a guy named Rob, but he died in a fire accident caused by Zody. Her relationship with Henrik's somewhat abusive and complicated, but Henrik himself doesn't mind her company still, calling her cute and funny. She cannot handle alcohol very well. She's got piano knowledge, something she shares with her current voice artist, uncannily, animtator Roger didn't know this until he was told by her. Category:CharactersCategory:Animals